Delip Stein
Quote 'Physical Information' Name: Delip Stein Age: 75 at time of death Hair: Black Eyes: White Weight: 145 lbs Height: 5 feet, 8 inches Race: Arkanian 'Personal Information' Birthplace: Adascopolis, Arkania, Perave System, Colonies Region Location of Residence: At various times: Imperial Palace of Coruscant, Kessel, Korriban Previous Occupations: Engineer, Incom Corporation. Head of Research, Arkanian Institute. Senior Scientist, Imperial Department of Military Research (IDMR) Director, IDMR. Senior Advisor, Deep Core Remnants. Senior Engineer, Cygnus Spaceworks. Director of Engineering, Brotherhood of Darkness. Occupation at TOD: Retired. Languages Spoken: Arkanian, Basic, Jawa. 'Extra' Demeanor: Aggressive, Condescending Tones: Thick 'History' 'Backstory' Very little information can be found about this subject's background. It is known that she traveled from her homeworld to Corellia, completing all the necessary travel visas and work permits. She took up a temporary job as a desk clerk, working for Corellia's Lightspeed Courier office. After gaining enough credits to establish herself, she left the company's employment and is currently unassociated with any organization. 'Service to the Empire: Roche Research' After a very brief stint with Incom Corporation, Doctor Delip Stein found her way to the welcoming arms of the Galactic Empire's department of Military Research. The Empire was at the height of its power; it ruled the galaxy unopposed, and vast amounts of credits were being poured into projects. Stein's first project was to track orbital debris from an Imperial Star Destroyer that was destroyed in the Roche Asteroid Field. She set up a field outpost on Roche proper, and spent many months in seclusion tracking and recording data. The nature of the project is classified even to this day, although her work was greatly rewarded by Emperor Fash. Stein soon found herself a senior researcher with IDMR. 'Signus-class Assault Shuttle' Doctor Stein remained in relative seclusion from the rest of the Empire, preferring to interact only with the other scientists. Her policy was broken by Signus Callimade, an Imperial naval officer. Callimade carried with him orders for the creation of a new mid-sized starship to serve two purposes: to transport personnel and to ferry assault troopers to a planet's surface. Stein spent several months redeveloping Arkanian technology to meet the needs of the Empire. After much hard work, the Signus-class Assault Shuttle was born. From her journal: Signus says 'For starters, an assault-type multi-purpose transport. The mt-90's are too expensive and Incom is too understaffed to handle orders these days. The Empire needs it's own brand of tough, fast vessels that can serve in a large number of roles. 'Commissioning the Arc Hammer' Stein's next project for the Empire would also be her greatest. Serving under the prestigious Aywa Eroden, the project would eventually produce the Darktrooper Task Force as well as the Super Star Destroyer 'Arc Hammer' that created them. While Aywa focused on the Darktroopers, Delip's attention was drawn towards crafting the Super Star Destroyer. Once completed, the vessel would be the largest object to travel the space lanes since the Star Forge, a title it held until the creation of the Death Star. From her journal: The fruit of my labor is complete; yesterday, the Emperor deployed the Arc Hammer yesterday. Classified as a Super Star Destroyer, it the most /capable/ vessel in the galaxy. Nothing can compare in terms of pure energy-output that the Arc Hammer can unleash. No doubt my lord has /grand/ plans for this vessel. As the new flagship for the Galactic Empire, aliens across the galaxy will come to fear it. 'Captured by the Rebel Alliance' As the Civil War between the Empire and Rebellion intensified, Delip Stein eventually found herself imprisoned by the Rebel Alliance. The following is a transcript of her interrogation, conducted by the Wroonian Jedi, Sarria. Delip sensed weakness in the Jedi, and felt she could be easily manipulated. '' Delip quietly makes her way across the cell, taking her seat on the bench. "All my life, I 'ave dedicted my life to zee sciences. Even from ay young age on Arkania, it vas my life. My dream. Everything I did, I did for science. Vhen I left my homeworld and came to zee Core Worlds, zhere was nothing but zee Empire. Zhey were *ZEE* scientific establishment in zee galaxy. Zhey were more than happy to fund my research, and I vus more than happy to comply with their requests." You say 'Darktroopers. Assault Shuttles. Zee Super Star Destroyer. All marvels of modern science, all breakthroughs in their own right.' The Arkanian takes a deep breath as she brings her elbows to her knees and rests her head in her hands, "Very much like my work on Arkania. I vus one of zee most brilliant minds to walk through zee narrows of our institutes. Their are universities named after me. An entire generation of Arkanian youths, named in my honor. But zee work I did on Arkania vus like vut I did for zee Empire. Weapons of war. Death. Destruction."'' From her journal: Lies, all lies. I vhill never betray zee glorious Empire. Zee work I 'ave done for them may not have garnered me ay reputation as grand as on Arkania, but some day zee name Delip Stein will inspire billions. Long live Zee Empire. At the time, rumors aplenty were floating throughout the galaxy of a 'BEP,' a weapon of unimaginable firepower that could destroy entire planets. Delip was aware of a similar project being explored on her homeworld, but she had long-since been exiled. Stein took advantage of the situation, feeding a plethora of false information to the Alliance. Oh, this is grand. I have certainly heard minor rumors about some grand weapon zee Empire is supposedly building, but zees opprotunity to spread fear is too good to pass up. Karria asks 'Their latest creation you did not want to be any part of?' You softly say 'You act as if there is only one.' Karria says 'Technical specifics. Size. Mass. Crew compliment. Weapons. Anything you can tell me.' Delip abruptly chuckles. Her tone and demeanor is in no way pleasant or friendly. "I may have no desire to further help zee Empire, but I 'ave no reason to help your rebellion either. Least of all when it comes to betraying my own creations. I may hate them, but they are still my children." Karria says 'Specifically, the BEP. I think you of all people understand the consequences of such a device.' Delip's eyes narrow. "I understand its capabilities...and consequences...far better than any. I created it. I alone understand zee intriqicies of zee B.E.P....its weapon systems. Zhey may claim ay-nother...perhaps my esteemed collegue Racoras...is responsible, sure. It vould only be fitting zhat ay *human* creates zee Empire's ultimate tool. One last insight, Karria. Zee weapon is of Arkanian design....it is without weaknesses or vulnerabilities. Delip slowly closes her eyes as she lowers her head, "And for that, I apologize. My greatest regret." 'Life after Mohc: The New Republic' Coming soon™ 'Stein Technologies Development and Cygnus Spaceworks' Coming soon™ 'Flight to Korriban' Coming soon™ 'The End' Coming soon™ Category:Characters